


Keep it as you want

by Poonh



Series: RedandBlue [2]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poonh/pseuds/Poonh
Summary: The 'what if Sayo and Lisa go to the same school'
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa
Series: RedandBlue [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465813
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Keep it as you want

Lisa looked around. Once. Twice.

No one at the school gate.

Okay good, she could make it.

"Finally, one day without getting caught." Lisa smiled, sprinting as fast as she could.

That was, until a familiar voice stopped her.

"Imai-san!" Sayo stepped out from a hidden corner, eyed Lisa with the usual strict manner.

"S-Sayo-" Lisa turned around reluctantly to face Sayo, as she once called, 'their usual morning routine'.

"You promised not to be late today, didn't you?" Sayo came closer, a mischievous smirk slowly formed itself on her face.

"L-Look, I can explain. I have stuffs to do so uhhhh" Lisa lowered her head, hands clasped together "Spare me this time. Pleaseeeeeee!"

"By 'stuffs to do', you mean all this carmine red lipstick you used all morning to apply on your lips?" 

Yeet, who was Lisa to even think about being able to escape the school committee trump card?

The teal hair came even closer, too close, in fact. Slender fingers gently caressed Lisa's lips, almost seductively. And when icy turquoise eyes stared into her own ocean ones, Lisa found herself lost in Sayo's gaze.

"I will let it slide-"

In a moment, a pairs of soft lips brushed against Lisa's. It was short, but enough for Sayo to nibble on Lisa's lower lip, leaving behind a fainted sweet scene of mint.

Lisa felt dizzy. Her face burning up from the embarrassment.

Did Sayo prepare for this?

Did Sayo, of anyone, just kiss her?

"-if you keep your it this light." Sayo licked her own lips, now slightly covered with Lisa's lipstick. The brunette felt all kind of things, a thought slowly crept up in her mind.

"S-Sayo, did you- just- WHAT?" 

"One more time then? Slower so you can-"

"NO. I mean, urgh-" Lisa whined, and Sayo laughed.

"But if you want, I can always help you with lightening the lipstick's color." Did someone possess Sayo? "We should head back to class now. See you later then."

And Sayo left.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess Lisa would go "I'll keep this forever"


End file.
